President of the United States
:"President" redirects here. For analogous positions in other countries, see President of the Islamic Republic of Kamistan or President of the Russian Federation. The President of the United States, the highest-ranking member of the Executive Branch in the United States and Commander-in-Chief of the United States Armed Forces, was occupied by David Palmer during Days 2 and 3, John Keeler during Day 4, Charles Logan during Day 5, Wayne Palmer during Day 6, and Allison Taylor during Redemption and Days 7 and 8. Hal Gardner, as Vice President, ascended to the presidency upon Logan's removal from office and Noah Daniels assumed the presidency upon the incapacitation of Wayne Palmer during Day 6 and Daniels was outgoing President during Redemption Various Presidents had to contend with numerous terrorist threats, both domestic and foreign, and several were victims of terrorist attacks themselves. Before Day 1 Day 1 — Day 8 Background information and notes * As Bill Buchanan noted, Hal Gardner was to be sworn in as President following Charles Logan's resignation, and although it is never confirmed on-screen, no reason is given to suggest Bill was mistaken or wrong in his comment. * Allison Taylor stated that she would be resigning sometime after Day 8, however no-one was mentioned as being her successor to the presidency. Mitchell Hayworth was her Vice President during Day 7, but he was not mentioned at all in Season 8 and it is unknown if he was even still her Vice President during the later season. Therefore, the state of the presidency after Taylor resigned is unknown. * No President on 24 has ever been re-elected. David Palmer did not run for re-election, John Keeler and Wayne Palmer were incapacitated, Charles Logan was arrested and removed from office, Noah Daniels lost to Allison Taylor, and Allison Taylor resigned from office. * Of the 4 actors who portrayed US Presidents on 24 and who took part in the Main Cast, three of them have been nominated for their work on the show. Dennis Haysbert (David Palmer) was Nominated for the Golden Globe for Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series in 2002, Gregory Itzin (Charles Logan) was Nominated for the Emmy for Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series in 2006 and for best Guest Actor in 2010, and Cherry Jones (Allison Taylor) won the Emmy for Best Supporting Actress in a Drama Series in 2009 becoming the only actor besides Kiefer Sutherland and Sarah Clarke to have won an award for their work on 24. * David Palmer is the only President to serve a full term on 24. * Season 1 is the only season not to feature an on-screen President. There have been many actors on 24 who have played the Commander In-Chief of the U.S. in other media: * William Devane portrayed John F. Kennedy in the TV dramatization The Missiles of October (1974) * Benito Martinez played the President in the final season of The Unit (2009) * Roger Cross played said role in the TV disaster movie Polar Storm (2009) * William Devane played a presidential role in the Stargate SG-1 TV series (2004) * Devane also played a fictional president in The Dark Knight Rises (2012) See also * Government * Vice President * Air Force One * Marine One * White House External links * President of the United States on Wikipedia Category:Government Category:Titles